


There's No Strings On Me,But There's Definitely Some On You

by XxWolfOfNightxX



Series: The Antisepticeye Torture Hour [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Glitchmas, NSFW, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWolfOfNightxX/pseuds/XxWolfOfNightxX
Summary: M͞er̶r͏y̨ ̵Gli͏t͜c̶hmas̕!҉





	There's No Strings On Me,But There's Definitely Some On You

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Glitchmas/Christmas everyone! I was watching some horror movies last night and I got an inspiration for a short story with Anti! I hope you all like this!

This isn’t Jack’s first time dealing with Anti. However, this is his first time dealing with him after the livestream. Over 10,000 people all watching, looking, searching for Anti for almost 20 hours, constantly feeding him their attention. The result was too terrifying to comprehend.

 

This isn’t Youtube. This isn’t fun and games. This isn’t a way to set the fandom on fire. This is real, and very messy, and right here in front of him.

 

The glitch laughs as he turns on the camera pointed at the frozen Jack.

 

**Wh̡y̛ ͢don't͢ yo͏u sa̴y h̴i͘ ҉to the a̢u͏di̶e̡n͟ce,҉Jackįȩ? ͠**

 

Jack opened his mouth. To speak, to scream, he didn’t know. However, he was more horrified to find that no sound would come out. The man slightly shook as panic began to set in. He knew what was controlling him, keeping him helplessly stuck there. All he wanted to do was record some videos, he didn’t expect this to happen.

 

The glitch turned his head to the side, almost as if in confusion, before a manic grin set it.

 

**Oh̶, it̛ s̢eem̷s you ͢c͠an't. ̕S҉uc̶h͞ a ͠shame̛.͡ It͢'͘s ̨no fun̨ ̢whe͠n͏ y͞o̡u͝ ͝can't sc͟rea͟m. ͞I've͟ g͠o͞tt͏en̢ ̴to͞ơ ̶pow̢e͏rf̛u̵l fơr͏ y̸o͘u.**

 

Anti walked over and pulled back the chair Jack was in, adjusting it where both of them could be seen on the camera. He then pulled up his own chair and sat by Jack. He faced the camera and waved.

 

**I̶ want to ͏t͢han͝k̶ ͟you̵ ̶all s̷o͞ ͟much̵ for ͟th̡i̵s̛. F̷i̕n̷a̢l͡ļy, a̡ ͡body ҉for̴ ̴m͘y̸ ̧own. ͠Trųl͢y̛, th͞i͟s̡ ̕i̛s the͏ ͠b͡e̴st ͢gi̴f͟t ̴I ̛c͟o҉u̢ļd ̴a̡sk ͞fo͞r̨.**

 

Jack’s mind was racing and he started feeling sick. This felt wrong, like a twisted version of any video he made thanking his community for all they’ve done. How dare Anti just come in and start thanking the community for something they couldn’t control. They both knew they would always watch, regardless of what happens. The community cared for him, they wouldn’t purposefully put him through this.

 

**T̛h̢ough it ͘s͝ee͢ms ̧Jac̷k ͝here͘ ̕is͏n̢'t too hap͝p͜y a͞b͝o̵ųt͠ ̷th̕at̴. Wh҉y ̛do̴n̴'͠t̕ ͟you͝ sh͞ow u͠s som̨e çheer̴? ͝A҉f͡tȩr al̢l,̶ ̡y͡ou'r̴ę ̧e̛ver̢y͏o̡n͟e̶'s҉ ͘fav̛o͢ri͢te b̶o͜y!͟**

 

Jack glared at Anti. There was no way he could be happy in this situation. Anti was loose, and more powerful than ever. He could put so many people in danger, and Jack wasn’t going to let that happen.

 

**H͞m͞m͢.̢..I҉t seȩms ̕you ͟need s̢o͜m̡e p̧e͝r̢su͘asion҉. ̴**

 

Anti’s knife appeared in his hand. Jack’s eyes widened, wondering what he was going to do. He didn’t need to kill him to take over anymore, with his power he had his own body.

 

Anti began humming to the tune of Silent Night as he got up, went over to Jack and began cutting into Jack’s arms and legs. Down from the elbows to the wrists, and from the knees to the feet, a move that would surely kill any regular person from blood loss. Jack shook in pain as he wasn’t able to make any sound. All he could do was focus on the pain and the twisted grin from Anti as he continued his work.

 

**D̴on'̨t ͢w͝orry, ͏y͞ou͠ wǫn't ͏die͜ fro҉m͢ ̛the̛ amơu͝nt ͝of̷ ̛blo͜od ҉you̷'r͜e͢ lo͡si̵n͜g͘. I̶'͞ve ͝mad̨e͜ ͠s̷u̵re̡ ͏o̴f ̢that. Aft͟er̛ a̵l̴l,̢ we͟'͏r͡e ju̸s͞t̴ g҉e͢t̨t̕įn̵g star҉ted̴ h̨er̕e̡!͠**

 

Anti finished, making the knife disappear again. He stood up and backed away, admiring his work and making sure everyone watching could see it. Jack was breathing heavily now, sweat pouring down as he sat there in pain.

 

**T̕ime͠ ҉f̧or ̴so͢m̛ȩ ̷g͢o͠o͝d h̷ol̡i̴da̴y ҉cheer̕, ͢Jack̷! After al͡l, there͡'͝s ̷no ̴str̛i̸n͏g̸s̕ on m҉e, ̴bu̷t ̨t̷h̵e̷re'͘s̢ d̢e͡finitel̸y ̕s̨ome ̧on yo͠u!**

 

With a flick of his hand, Anti chuckled as a sudden ripping sound erupted from Jack. Finally, Jack could speak, and he let out a bloodcurdling scream as the tendons in his arms and legs were pulled out, pulling him out of the chair and making him stand as a puppet on strings would.

 

And there Anti was, acting as the puppet master. He waved his hands around, pulling Jack around the room by these bloody puppet strings.

 

Anti began singing It’s The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year as he made Jack dance.

 

This went on for many hours, Anti reveling in the pain he was causing Jack. But now Jack willingly held back his noises of pain, determined to not give Anti what he wants.

 

After some time, Anti started to get annoyed by this. He let go of his hold on the tendons, and Jack crumpled to the ground, the pain and tiredness hitting him like a truck.

Anti turned to the camera, and replaced his annoyed look with a smirk.

 

**M͞er̶r͏y̨ ̵Gli͏t͜c̶hmas̕!҉**


End file.
